Bar Fight
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: Drake had been on another quest in Yemen but only to find another "big treasure" that was useless. He was sick of it and went to the bar. Don't hate me for my idiot Summary, the story should be better a bit at least. Rated T for language and minor inappropriate language.


**Hello, all. I'm soooo sorry that I've been gone so long but I wanted to come back with a new kind of story. I have completed Uncharted 3 once, Uncharted 2, 7 times, and I have only completed the demo of Uncharted. :P But I'm obsessed with UC3. I love Nathan Drake. :D I think that was a plus into the love of The Last of Us because Naughty Dog owns them both! I also learned in "Final Boss Battle" Nathan Drake voiced the boss. ;3 But enough with my nerdgasms. Yeah, here's the story.**

* * *

Drake had just gotten back from a contract from a guy Sully found for him. It was, of course, a long one to find nothing of use to him.

"How'd it go, kid?" Sully asked him as he walked through the door of the sand-like house in Yemen.

"It was another crappy treasure." Drake said.

"That meaning it was brown?" Sully joked with his cigar in his mouth.

"No, that meaning it was another big treasure that turned out to be like the resin." Drake said not bothering to even sarcastically laugh at Sully's joke.

"It got you that pissed to not laugh at my joke?" Sully said still trying to get him to cheer up at least a bit.

Drake cracked a fake smile to get Sully off his case before saying, "I know you love your cigar but do you wanna come down the bar to get a drink?"

"First of all, it's a saloon here. It's like Western time around here. Second of all, I'm too old for that." Sully said.

Nate sighed in partial anger before walking back towards the door still with a hidden pistol.

"Third of all, I'm not abandoning my cigar!" Sully called which made him chuckle a little bit before he closed the door and walked down the streets of Yemen. The villagers were trying to sell things on pretty much every inch of the walls in the town, but Nate tried to ignore it.

He kept walking as heard them call things in a language he didn't understand. He only knew Tibetan and English. Drake finally reached the "tavern" or "saloon" or whatever the fuck it Sully called it, and walked inside. He didn't really order anything, he just sat there and thought. He thought about all the adventures, all the new guns he had packed, yet most of the time stolen from a corpse, then he started thinking about Sully. He was getting older and older and soon he would... He couldn't think about what would happen when Sully grew too old.

"Uhh, can I have... That?" Drake said pointing to a random drink on the wall. Someone behind him bumped into him making Drake poked the bartender in the face.

"Uhh, I'm sorry..." Drake said out of instinct getting ready to draw his gun.

The bartender punched him the face and tried to punch him again but Drake dodged it more easily and chopped his arm making him injured which Drake followed up by an uppercut to the face. Before he knew it someone shouted something and all hell broke loose. People punching each other, bottles being broken against peoples head's, and people being smashed into tables.

"Now here's something to do." Nate said before vaulting over the table and grabbing two bottles of beer (-**singing-** **On the wall! :D)** and throwing one at someone who was approaching him and shaking up the other and spraying it on another person who was also approaching him. He vaulted back over and kicked the man who had fallen over from the "beer cannon" and punched another person randomly nearby. Someone had grabbed him from behind with another person about to hit him. He kicked him away and then punched the guy who was holding him to let him release Drake. The fights had gone on for about an hour until only a beaten on Drake remained.

"Aw, fuck. What am I gonna tell Sully..." He said looking at himself in a broken and bloodied window.

"Huh, I never noticed how weird these doors were." Drake said thinking about the small swinging doors of the bar.

Nate was about to open the door before he was knocked back by it. A bunch of soldiers stood there with M14's aiming at him before starting to shoot and Drake quickly vaulted over the bar only getting shot once.

"Don't try to move up. Flush him out!" said one of the Yemen soldiers before he heard beeping.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Nathan said quietly before crouch-running to the other side of the bartending area. The bottles had broken and just gave Nate another thing to avoid. He pulled out his gun before changing his cover to a table and shooting three of the soldiers before going back into cover.

They almost immediately started running towards cover with some moving towards Nate. He came out of cover and punched the nearest one three times before knocking him out he was dodging the incoming bullets and turning it into new melee combat. He took down the four soldiers and then began shooting the other that had taken cover.

Drake had taken cover and started blind-firing over the table. One of them had gotten out of cover to aim and Drake easily shot him. He had kept picking them off until all were dead except for one who refused to get out of cover.

Nate had slowly walked over to him pistol drawn before he popped out punching him in the face making his weapon go flying out the window.

"What the fuck?" Drake had said before dodging his second swing. He had punched him in the stomach three times before an uppercut to the face and then a kick to the groin. He didn't care if it was a cheap shot, it was more of a hit to keep him living. He then saw a grenade attached to his belt. He stole it quickly and then pulled the pin. He held it near him like he was going to blow both of them up before throwing it at him and then dove into cover.

He exploded along with a chunk of the wall to the large bar. He had walked out the chunk of the wall for fear of being pushed back again. He walked back the distance from the bar to his house receiving strange looks at his "change of appearance" since before. He walked into the house with minor bruises and wounds.

"Ugh, Nate what happened?" Sully said concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I just saved the world again." Nate said jokingly.

"Oh, so know you're in the mood." Sully said laughing with Nate.

"Ow." Nate said clutching his side.

"Bandages are there." Nate said pointing the bathroom.

* * *

**So yeah! My first Uncharted story and my first one-shot. I hope you guys liked it! But if you didn't I would love constructive criticism! I don't wanna keep writing crap for you guys. But, I'm so sorry I've been gone long but I needed to put something out. I felt like you guys were waiting for something because I've been waiting for updates in my favorite stories. So, yeah. Until next I right something. Goodbye. :D**

* * *

_**PS: I do not own any of the Uncharted series.**_


End file.
